Waiting
by Matsuo Kumiko - Haehyuk Kyumin
Summary: Aku masih menunggumu. Tak kuhiraukan tubuhku yang mulai hancur. Aku akan selalu menunggumu hingga tiba saatnya untuk menyerah. Kyumin couple


Title : WAITING - republish

Main Cast :

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

and another support cast

Main Pair : Crack!Kyumin

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Aku masih menunggumu. Tak kuhiraukan tubuhku yang mulai hancur. Aku akan selalu menunggumu hingga tiba saatnya untuk menyerah.

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin POV<strong>

Aku duduk di teras kamarku di temani segelas coklat panas. Malam sudah semakin larut, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Aku duduk menanti. Menantinya pulang. Dia telah berjanji akan pulang cepat, jadi di sinilah aku. Menanti kepulangannya. Meskipun aku lelah dan mataku mulai berat, aku memaksa tubuhku untuk tetap terjaga.

Waktu terus berjalan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku menunggunya. Tanpa terasa mataku mulai terpejam dan aku mulai tertidur.

* * *

><p>Aku tersentak bangun. Sepertinya aku tertidur, bagaimana ini? Apakah dia sudah pulang?<p>

Aku bangun dari kursi dan berjalan mesauk ke kamar. Kucari sosok namja di kamar itu, tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Kamar itu masih rapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda pernah digunakan untuk tidur. Kuhembuskan napasku. Sepertinya semalam ia tidak pulang ke rumah.

Aku berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil baju serta celana yang pertama kali kulihat. Kuambil handuk dan kusampirkan di pundak. Aku masuk ke kamar mandi, kupandangi wajahku yang terpantul di cermin. Mataku bengkak. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah dan kurang tidur. Kucuci mukaku dan kusikat gigi. Setelah itu aku membasuh tubuhku dengan air dingin.

Segarnya! Mandi dengan air dingin memang enak. Aku keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke dapur. Dorm sepi. Di atas meja ada semangkuk ramen dan secarik kertas. Kubuka buka kertas itu.

_Sungmin, ramen ini untukmu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jika sudah selesai makan, telpon hyung!_

_-Leeteuk_

Kuletakkan kertas itu di meja. Kutarik mangkuk itu ke arahku dan kuhabiskan. Setelah habis, kucuci mangkuk itu. Aku berjalan ke kamar, mengambil hape-ku dan menghubungi Leeteuk hyung.

_"Yeoboseyo" _ujar Leeteuk hyung.

"Hyung, kalian di mana?" tanyaku.

_"Sungmin, sekarang kami ada di taman bermain. Kemarilah" _ajak Leeteuk hyung.

"Andwae, aku masih ingin menunggu Kyu" tolakku halus.

_"Ta–"_

"Gwenchana, hyung. Aku akan menunggunya" potongku.

_"Arasseo. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Sungmin" _ucap Leeteuk hyung.

Kuputuskan hubungan teleponku dengan Leeteuk hyung. Kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Kyu, kau dimana? Bukankah kau bilang akan pulang cepat?

Tiba-tiba hape-ku bergetar. Kuambil hape-ku.

1 message

Kutekan tombol 'read'.

_From : Kyuhyun _

_Hari ini aku tidak pulang_

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mulai mengalir.

"Hiks…Hiks… K-kyu, bogoshippo" bisikku.

* * *

><p>"Kami pulang" teriak seseorang dari pintu depan.<p>

Tak kuhiraukan teriakkan itu dan tetap menatap TV. Seharian aku hanya menonton TV, aku bahkan tidak makan. Aku masih menunggu Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung, sudah makan belum?" tanya Ryewook.

Tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari TV, aku menganggukkan kepalaku. _Mianhae, Wookie. Aku berbohong._

"Sungmin" kali ini terdengar suara Leeteuk hyung.

"Ne?" mataku masih tertuju pada TV.

Leeteuk hyung duduk di sebelahku dan menepuk bahuku. Mau tak mau ku-alihkan pandanganku dari TV dan menatap hyung-ku ini.

"Kau masih menunggu Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk hyung lembut.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Aku akan menunggunya" ujarku.

"Arasseo" ucap Leeteuk hyung sembari berjalan ke kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Sekarang sudah jam 12 malam, semua member sudah terlelap di kamar mereka kecuali aku. Aku masih menunggu Kyuhyun. Kurasakan udara malam yang semakin dingin, tubuhku gemetar. Aku beranjak dari sofa dan masuk ke kamar. Kubalut tubuhku dengan selimut, masih dingin. Kukenakan jaket dan syalku, masih dingin.<p>

Tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi gelap. Aku terjatuh. Pabbo, aku melupakan anemia-ku.

* * *

><p>"…min"<p>

"Sung…"

Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku, tapi siapa? Suara itu begitu familiar di telingaku. Perlahan kubuka mataku. Semuanya ada di sini, kecuali Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi. Entahlah, seudah 5 hari mereka tidak pulang ke rumah. Meski kami free job selama sebulan, bukan berarti mereka bisa pergi seenaknyakan?

"Sungmin, akhirnya kau sadar" ucap Leeteuk hyung.

Aku bisa melihat mereka semua. Wajah mereka menunjukkan kecemasan. Aku telah membuat mereka cemas dan menyusahkan mereka.

"I-ini dimana?" tanyaku.

"Ini di kamarmu" jawab Heechul hyung.

"Hiks…Hiks… Hyung, kenapa memaksakan diri?" tanya Ryewook yang menangis dipelukkan Yesung hyung.

"Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian khawatir. Kyuhyun dimana?" tanyaku.

Kamarku menjadi hening seketika. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Kutatap Leeteuk hyung, ia pasti tau sesuatu.

"Mianhae, Sungmin" Leeteuk hyung membuka pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi ada di Jepang. Di internet banyak foto mereka dan beberapa ELF Jepang mengaku melihat mereka beberapa kali" jelasnya.

JEDGLERRR!

Aku merasa seperti ada yang menusukku. Mataku panas, aku ingin menangis tetapi aku tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas. Jadi kutahan air mataku agar tidak terjatuh.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sendiri?" pintaku.

"Hyung…" ucap Eunhyuk tapi dihalangi oleh Leeteuk hyung.

"Arasseo, beristirahatlah" ujar Leeteuk hyung.

Mereka semua keluar dari kamarku dengan tatapan cemas.

Tes…Tes…Tes…

Kali ini kubiarkan air mataku mengalir. Perlahan kupejamkan mataku dan aku mulai terlelap.

* * *

><p>Mwo? Dimana ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Bukankah aku ada di kamarku?<p>

Kulihat sekelilingku, aku ada di pantai. Tempat aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Kyuhyun. Kuhirup bau laut yang begitu khas dan tak asing di hidungku. Baunya membuatku nyaman dan sakit.

"Minnie"

DEGH! Apakah ini kenyataan? Benarkah itu suara…

"Minnie" suara itu kembali memanggilku.

Kupejamkan mataku dan kubalik badanku ke arah suara itu. Kurasakan sebuah tangan membelai wajahku. Tangan yang kukenal dan amat kurindukan. Perlahan kubuka mataku. Sosok itu mulai jelas di mataku. Itu Kyuhyun.

Kupeluk tubuh namja yang lebih muda dariku itu dan ia balas memelukku. Aku rindu pada kehangatan pelukannya. Kubenamkan wajahku di dadanya, menghirup bau tubuhnya yang khas.

"Minnie, waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kugelengkan kepalaku yang masih kebenamkan di dada Kyuhyun. Kurasakan Kyuhyun mencium kepalaku. Kueratkan pelukanku.

"Saranghaeyo" ucapku.

"Nado saranghae" balas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyum melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuhnya. Diciumnya bibirku sekilas, lalu ia menggandeng tanganku. Membawaku berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai.

* * *

><p><strong>Leeteuk POV<strong>

Aku terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu UGD.

"Hyung, duduklah. Kau membuatku pusing" protes Kang-in yang sedari tadi memperhatikkanku.

"Mian, Youngwoon-ah" aku segera duduk di sebelah Kang-in dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

Saat ini kami semua ada di rumah sakit, kecuali Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi yang saat ini masih di Jepang. Sudah 1 jam kami semua menunggu dokter yang memeriksa Sungmin. Saat Ryewook membangunkannya untuk makan malam, ia tak kunjung bangun. Jadi kami membawanya ke rumah sakit. Semoga Sungmin baik-baik saja.

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Kami segera menanyakan keadaan Sungmin.

"Maaf, bisakah saya berbicara dengan orang tua atau wali pasien?" tanya dokter.

Aku segera berdiri.

"Saya yang bertanggung jawab atas Sungmin" ujarku.

"Bisakah Anda ikut ke ruangan saya?"

DEGH! Apa yang terjadi pada dongsaeng-ku?

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti dokter. Kusuruh yang lain menunggu ketika kilihat mereka berjalan mengikutiku.

* * *

><p>Kututup pintu yang ada dibelakangku. Kuhela napasku. Bagaimana mungkin ini semua terjadi? Dongsaeng-ku…<p>

**Flashback**

Aku duduk di depan dokter. Tubuhku bergetar. Firasatku tidak enak.

"Maaf, apakah pasien punya atau pernah terkena penyakit anemia?" tanya dokter.

Aku mengangguk.

"Sepertinya pasein terlalu memaksakan tubuhnya dan kurang istirahat, sehingga pasien terkena anemia akut atau bisa dibilang terkena leukimia. Namun yang mengakhawatirkan, leukimia yang diderita pasien telah mencapai stadium akhir" jelas dokter.

"A-a-apa?"

"Maaf, jika dibawa lebih cepat mungkin penyakit tersebut masih bisa dicegah"

Kedua mataku panas, air mataku sudah dipelupuk mata. Kutahan air mataku agar tidak pecah.

"Maaf, sampai kapan Sungmin akan bertahan?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin sekitar 1 bulan. Namun jika kesehatan pasien terus menurun, mungkin pasien tidak dapat bertahan lebih dari 1 bulan"

**Flashback End**

Ketika melihatku, semua dongsaeng-ku bergegas menghampiriku.

"Jungsoo, bagaimana? Apa kata dokter?" tanya Heechul.

Kutundukkan kepalaku. Entahlah, aku bingung. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka?

"Hyung?" tanya Yesung.

"Hyung, beritahu kami" tanya Shindong.

Air mataku menetes.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin hyung?" kali ini Donghae yang bertanya.

"S-sungmin… Dia terkena anemia akut atau bisa dibilang leukemia. Leukimia yang dideritanya telah mencapai stadium akhir. Hidupnya tinggal sebulan" jawabku.

Suasana menjadi hening. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Kurasakan tangan Kang-in merangkul pundakku. Ryewook menangis dipelukan Yesung. Eunhyuk dan Donghae menangis sambil berpelukan. Siwon menenangkan Kibum dan Henry. Sedangkan Heechul menangis dipelukan Hankyung dan sesekali memeluk namja itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin POV<strong>

Entah sudah berapa lama aku dan Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai. Aku mulai lelah.

"Kyu" panggilku.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapku. Di elusnya pipiku.

"Wae, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Istirahat. Aku capek" rajukku.

"Arasseo"

Kyuhyun menarikku menjauhi laut. Setelah cukup jauh, kami duduk di pasir. Kusandarkan kepalaku di pundak Kyuhyun dan ia mulai mengelus kepalaku. Malam ini bulan purnama dan banyak bintang di langit.

"Kyu, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanyaku.

"Mwo? Tentu saja tidak" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Geuraeyo?"

"Ne, aku berjanji"

Kurapatkan tubuhku dan kupejamkan mataku. Kurasakan Kyuhyun merangkul pundakku.

* * *

><p>Kubuka mataku perlahan. Di mana ini? Sepertinya aku baru saja bermimpi bertemu Kyuhyun.<p>

Kulihat sekelilingku, ini bukan kamarku. Kulihat Leeteuk hyung tertidur sambil memegang tanganku, sedangkan Kang-in hyung tertidur di sofa. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan seorang yeojya berpakaian perawat masuk. Ketika melihatku, yeojya itu segera membangunkan membangunkan Leeteuk hyung dan Kang-in hyung.

"Sungmin, akhirnya kau sadar" ujar Leeteuk hyung.

"Ini dimana, hyung?" tanyaku.

"Ini di rumah sakit. Sudah 2 hari kau pingsan" jawab Kang-in hyung yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sebelah Leeteuk hyung.

"Jeongmal mianhae, hyung. Lagi-lagi kau menyusahkan dan membuat kalian semua khawatir" sesalku.

"Gwenchana, yang penting kau baik-baik saja" Leeteuk hyung mengelus kepalaku.

Kuanggukan kepalaku dan kupejamkan mataku.

* * *

><p>"Hyung, aku ingin pulang"<p>

Sudah 3 hari aku di rawat di rumah sakit. Aku bosan, meskipun member Super Junior mengunjungiku setiap hari secara bergantian. Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin menunggu Kyuhyun.

"Andwae, kamu masih sakit" tolak Heechul hyung.

" Tapi aku mau pulang" rengekku.

" Baiklah, aku akan memintasuratijin dari dokter dulu. Tunggu sebentar" ujar Leeteuk hyung.

"Tapi Jungsoo–" protes Heechul hyung.

"Jika Sungmin ingin pulang, kita tidak bisa memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit" potong Leeteuk hyung.

Setelah itu, Leeteuk hyung keluar dari kamarku. Meninggalkanku bersama Heechul hyung, kami hanya terdiam. Tak beberapa lama Leeteuk hyung kembali dan membereskan semua barang-barangku.

* * *

><p>Kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Hmm, nyaman. Aku rindu pada semua barang pink-ku, terutama namja yang selalu kutunggu.<p>

Kumiringkan tubuhku menghadap ranjang Kyuhyun. Masih rapi. Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi hyung belum kembali dari Jepang. Ini sudah hari ke-10 aku menunggunya. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggunya? Apakah penantianku tidak akan sia-sia?

UHUK! UHUK!

Kututup mulutku dengan tangan. Saat kulihat telapak tanganku, ada darah disana. Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Kucuci tanganku dan kubasahi wajahku.

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa ada darah?

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan ke arah teras dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap menunggu Kyuhyun.<p>

Sudah 15 hari aku menunggu Kyuhyun. Ia masih belum kembali. Kusandarkan tubuhku di kursi. Semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit, keadaanku semakin memburuk. Setiap hari aku selalu batuk darah dan mimisan. Semua ini kusembunyikan dari yang lain, aku tidak ingin menyusahkan dan membuat mereka khawatir lagi.

Aku tetap menunggu Kyuhyun. Tak kuhiraukan tubuhku yang hancur perlahan-lahan. Aku selalu menunggunya di sini, di teras. Karena di teras aku biasa melihat bulan dan bintang bersamanya, tempat kami menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap 2 sosok namja. Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi. Mereka membawa sebuah koper yang cukup besar. Ternyata benar, mereka memang pergi ke Jepang.

Tak beberapa lama aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku di buka dan juga suara benda terjatuh. Kuberanikan diri mendekati pintu yang menghubungkan kamarku dan teras.

DEGH!

Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi tertidur di ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, karena sudah membawaku ke Jepang. Saranghaeyo" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Sama-sama. Nado saranghaeyo, Kui Xian" balas Zhou Mi.

Tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir. Aku duduk kembali di kursi, membiarkan air mataku mengalir mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.

Setelah cukup lama menangis, aku berjalan masuk ke kamar. Pelan-pelan kumabil ransel dan kumasukkan beberapa helai baju. Kuambil sikat gigi, pasta gigi, dan perlengkapan mandiku. Tak lupa hape, dompet, dan laptopku.

Kukenakan jaketku.

"Selamat tinggal" bisiku.

Aku beranjak pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan sedikitpun.

* * *

><p>Sudah lama aku tidak datang kemari, terakhir kali aku datang kemari 2 tahun yang lalu. Saat aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Kyuhyun. Dulu kami pernah berjanji akan datang lagi kemari berdua, tapi hal itu tidak pernah terwujud dan aku tau kami tidak akan pernah pernah datang kemari berdua.<p>

Aku berjalan ke salah satu hotel dan check-in. Kuletakkan barang-barangku. Lalu aku keluar kamar.

Aku berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai, seperti yang Kyuhyun dan aku lakukan 2 tahun lalu. Tapi kali ini aku berjalan sendirian, tanpa Kyuhyun. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai dan tanpa kusadari matahari sudah terbit.

Aku kembali ke kamar dan membasuh tubuhku. Setelah itu aku sarapan dan segera check-out. Aku berjalan ke sebuah taman.

* * *

><p>Aku duduk di salah satu ayunan. Dulu kami sering datang kemari. Kubuka tasku dan kukeluarkan sekotak ice cream yang sudah mulai meleleh. Kumakan ice cream yang kini sudah bercampur dengan air mataku.<p>

Setelah habis, aku beranjak dari ayunan dan menyusuri pertokoan yang tak jauh dari sana. Aku berjalan keluar masuk toko, toko yang pernah kukunjungi bersama Kyuhyun.

Aku terus berjalan dan sesekali berhenti untuk beristirahat. Tanpa terasa, langit sudah gelap dan matahari sudah berganti bulan. Aku segera pulang ke dorm, aku takut membuat mereka cemas.

* * *

><p>Ketika aku membuka pintu, kulihat Leeteuk hyung sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu.<p>

"Hyung" panggilku.

Leeteuk segera berlari ke arahku dan memelukku.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Leeteuk hyung.

Tiba-tiba semua sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan menatap cemas ke arahku. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi tidak ada di antara mereka.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan. Mianhae, lagi-lagi aku membuat kalian semua khawatir" jawabku.

"Hyung, aku lelah. Bisakah aku istirahat sekarang?" tanyaku.

Tentu saja aku lelah, kemarin aku tidak tidur. Tubuhku sedikit oleng, namun aku segera membetulkan posisi berdiriku. Sepertinya tidak ada yang melihat.

"Arasseo, beristirahatlah Sungmin" ujar Leeteuk hyung.

Aku berjalan melewati mereka semua dan masuk ke kamarku. Kamarku kosong, sepertinya Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi pergi. Kurebahkan tubuhku dan mulai terlelap.

* * *

><p>"…hyung"<p>

"…min hyung"

Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku. Kubuka mataku perlahan, Kyuhyun berdiri di atasku. Di sebelahnya berdiri Zhou Mi.

"Wae, Kyu?" tanyaku sambil mengusap mataku.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" jawab Kyu.

Kududukan badanku. Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi mundur sedikit.

"Hyung, aku ingin putus" ucap Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak kaget. Aku tau suatu sejak Zhou Mi hyung menjadi salah satu anggota Super Junior kalau suatu saat hal ini akan terjadi. Aku tau cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun akan minta putus dariku.

"Ne" ujarku singkat.

Kutahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh di depan mereka berdua.

"Semoga kalian berbahagia. Kyu, thank you for all the love you always give to me. Mian, karena aku selalu menyusahkanmu dan membuatmu kesal serta jengkel" ucapku.

"Kyu, maukah kau memelukku untuk terakhir kali-nya?" pintaku.

Kulirik namja Kyuhyun, ia meminta persetujuan dari Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi menggelengkan kepala, menandakan ia tidak mau Kyuhyun memelukku.

"Mian, hyung. Aku tidak bisa" tolak Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu mereka keluar dari kamar. Kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang dan kupejamkan mataku. Air mataku membasahi pipiku. Tiba-tiba kurasakan darah mengalir dari hidungku.

UHUK! UHUK!

Aku terbatuk. Sudah saatnya.

Selamat tinggal Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, Hankyung hyung, Yesung hyung, Kang-in hyung, Shindong hyung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Kibum, Ryewook, Henry, Zhou Mi hyung, dan Kyuhyun. Jeongmal mianhae. Gomawo.

Appa, eomma, Sunjing. Saranghae. Terima kasih atas semuanya, jeongmal mianhae aku tidak bisa bertemu kalian untuk terakhir kalinya.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Khekekeke...<p>

Akhirnya setelah dipikir", aku memutuskan ntk me-republish semua FF'ku

Yah, ga jg sih

Coman bbrp FF yg pernah aku publish di sini tp ga sempet aku selesai'in

Cont'nya : FF Past yg udah tamat, tp blom pernah ada yg baca xD

Trus part terakhir dari FF Hurt, Pain, Sick

Tenang...

Aku akan republish dari awal sampe akhir, jd ga akan ada yg bingung kalo tiba" aku share part 8 doank ato part terakhir doank

Tp mungkin yg udah ada di FFn sejak tahun lalu ga bakal bingung, krn emank udah jd reader dr lama :)

Ne, kalo boleh aku sekali lg pengen minta review ntk FF ini

Adakah yg bersedia? :)

Note : Jika byk respon positive, sekuel FF ini akan aku share besok


End file.
